Stucky's Camping Adventure
by editorbit
Summary: Steve and Bucky go camping.


The 21st century. What a time to be alive. Technology believed to be something completely alien just a few decades ago were in the hands of nearly every average person's hand, not to mention how fast it'd all evolved in so little time. Humanity had really peaked and by the looks of it it'd continue to do so in the future.

Still. There was something about the past that today's day and age didn't really have, or was at least starting to lack. Peace and quiet, not to mention some privacy. It seemed like you couldn't leave your own bedroom without someone knowing exactly what you were doing, where you were and where you were going these days.

Honestly, was there any place on this planet Steve could just get some well deserved peace and quiet without the help of a locked door?

Why, in the middle of a forest of course. If a tent, a bag and his best friend Bucky in the middle of nowhere was what it took to give this old man some fucking peace and quiet, so be it. Off to the forest he went, Bucky in tow. It might've taken three hours, and that's only counting the drive to get away from civilisation - as far as one could get at least, but it was worth it. He was going to spend the night among the trees with only the stars watching with a nice, warm fire, a simple tent and Bucky. Honestly, what more could he want?

Honestly, he had no idea where they were going. As soon as the forest met them they just walked. The further away from people the better. They'd walk until they found a nice spot to camp for the night because hey, holidays were always more fun when you didn't stick to strict schedules, right?

It didn't take long for the buzzing of cars to disappear, replaced with utter silence. It was nice just knowing they were completely alone for once, not a soul around to disturb them - even Mark Zuckerberg couldn't get to them here. Just him, Bucky and Mother Nature on a nice, peaceful camping trip in the woods. Name a better trio.

The spot he picked out was perfect. It was flat, perfect for a tent, there were some perfectly sized rocks to sit on, including one perfect for a fire so they wouldn't burn down the whole damn forest and the trees weren't too close so they were sure to have some light for a few more hours before the sun disappeared. This camping trip was off to a good start. From now on it'd only get better. He could already imagine it. They'd pitch the tent, start a fire and eat, enjoy the silence, talk about life and then later on they'd sit on the nice rocks, eat marshmallows by the fire in the dark. Honestly, best friends goals, and quite honestly, kind of romantic.

First step to a perfect, best friend excursion was obviously the tent. Where else were they supposed to sleep after all? He'd gotten it the day before just down the street and it was fairly small actually, but that was fine. They were two people. They'd fit. Besides, the smaller it was the easier it'd be to put up, right?

And it was quite easy, until the poles were involved. Oh the poles. He'd rolled out the tent in a perfect spot, not too far away from where they'd later start the fire, but not too close either. Then Bucky had emptied out these thin, metal poles meant to keep the tent up. Right after followed some little, hooked pins to keep it stuck to the ground.

"Hold the tent up and I'll put them in." Unfolded instructions in one hand, Bucky picked one pole up and proceeded to slide it into the nearest little tunnel of fabric. Hell broke loose after that to say the least.

Poles were sticking out everywhere, clearly in all the wrong places, the rest scattered around their campsite, either by the little bag - mysteriously little, like what kind of voodoo magic did they use to fit all of that in there? - or thrown away in fury. It was a mess to say the least. Taking a step back to assess the situation, and get out of Bucky's reach in fear of losing an eye, Steve decided the lump of fabric and poles looked like a knock-off version of that big thing from Stranger Things.

Once he was sure Bucky wasn't actually going to poke his eyes out with that thing he went to take it out of his hand, just in case he got any ideas. "Take a deep breath, nice and slow, give me the pole and read the instruction again, alright? This doesn't have to get violent." He approached him like a he was a deer, all gentle movements and slow footsteps. "I'm sure you just skipped a step. Just read it again."

"The fuck did you just say to me?" Steve paused. Uh oh. Retreat. Abort mission.

"Nothing, nothing. What I meant was, I've probably been doing it all wrong so maybe you should take over." Smooth, Steve. "You take the tent, I'll just read, alright? Alright." Giving Bucky no time to respond, physically or verbally, he grabbed the instructions right out of his hand, keeping his eyes on the pole. "We'll take it nice and slow this time. Deep breaths, count to ten."

It might've been almost dark by the time the tent was standing, but that was better than no tent at all and a pissed off Bucky. And hey, he still had two eyes. Who would have thought?

The night was still young though. The worst was out of the way and they had entire night ahead of them. The fire was made in no time and was now crackling and burning away. The tent was a lot better looking and a lot more cozy than before with some blankets and stuff. Tent goals - was that what the kids were saying these days? Bucky was sitting by the fire, not looking ready to stab him with a pole, but instead just getting some warmth by the looks of it. Steve joined him and they ate by the warm fire, talking about all kinds of things that came to mind and just enjoying the silence. It was nice, quite nice actually. They were definitely doing this again.

He never saw it coming. It was dark outside. He didn't see anything outside of the fairly big ring of light the fire was creating. How was he supposed to know it'd just start raining cats and dogs just like that? And raining cats and dogs it sure did. The rain hit them like a ton of bricks. The fire went out like it'd been blown out and there they were, sitting in the dark, soaked to the bones.

He could barely make out the shape of the man beside him, but he could practically feel his stare. Bucky was not a happy camper.

Luckily something actually went good that night. The tent was waterproof. It kind of sounded like the tent might break with the force of the water droplets hitting the fabric above their heads like rocks, but it didn't seem like that was happening anytime soon. Tents were made to sustain a little bit of bad weather, right?

On the other hand, sitting inside the tent, the only light source being a little lamp which gave them a little bit of light, and wrapped up in blankets was kind of cozy. It seemed like a scenario where you'd tell scary stories while holding up a flashlight to your face and eat marshmallows. There was a lack of scary stories and flashlights, but there was a bag of marshmallows shoved in his bag right by their wet clothes.

"You know, this isn't so bad," Steve said, trying to lighten up the mood. Bucky stared back at him through his wet hair from where he was wrapped up in his blanket, shaking like a wet, cold puppy. "The sound of rain, blankets, dim lighting. It's kind of romantic, right?" Bucky stared back at him through the face sized hole in his blanket-burrito.

"Or like the kids would say, date goals," Steve continued.

"You're sleeping outside."


End file.
